sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elesa
Elesa (エレサ, Eresa), is a fictional character and tritagonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Ken Sugimori. She is the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City's Gym in the Unova region. She specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. She gives the Bolt Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She is also a fashion model, besides being a gym leader. "My name is Elesa. I'm a Gym Leader - and a model. Basically, I turn people's dreams into reality." :—Elesa. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4kids): Eileen Stevens (English), Yumiko Kobayashi (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Nikola Votočková (Czech), Marie Schjeldal (Danish), Not Known (Dutch), Mirjami Heikkinen (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Aleksandra Grzelak (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Rosa Barcellos (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Iberian Spanish), Analiz Sánchez (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Lín Měixiù (Mandarin Chinese) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Sarah Natochenny (English), Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Pilar Martín (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography This Electric-type Gym Leader also works as a model. Watching her battle in the beautiful, bright lights of her Gym can be mesmerizing. Appearance Elesa is a tall, very slender young girl. She has bright blue eyes and has usually been seen with her head phones on. As a fashion model, she have been seen wearing different outfits, which also gave the reputation as "The Shining Beauty" (シャイニング　ビューティ). Anime Elesa has short blonde hair. She wears red, white, and blue headphones with long cords on the sides. Elesa wears a yellow jacket, a black top that exposes her stomach in two sections, opaque black tights, and yellow high heels. Game Elesa has long black hair tied in two diamond patterned braids, and a new outfit. She wears a blue and yellow two piece, made up of a crop top and very short shorts, with a large, fluffy yellow coat, and ballet pumps in her feet, one red and one blue. Her top and bottom parts of the outfit are connected by a hexagonal piece. In addition, she has a blue nail polish. Her headphones are designed differently. * Hair Color: Blond (Anime), Black (Game & Manga) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Bright Blue * Age: 20+'s * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Tumblr_lxz42yf1qcaso_80.png|Elesa, as she's prepared. Personality Elesa was initially portrayed to be a very calm and stoic character which is often compared to her more cheery and outgoing personality in the Anime and trailers. Much like the other Gym Leaders of her type, Elesa prefers to show off her skills with a sense of style and a performance to accompany it. Elesa is a Gym Leader, who is also a fashion model, with a lot of fans. Elesa admires beauty and wants to dazzle out the people watching her, especially in a battle. She also shares some wisdom, as she wanted to be a referee for the battle against Ash and Bianca's father. Relationships Friends and Allies * Resistance ** Thomas Jones ** Misty ** Brock Harrison ** Sabrina ** Whitney ** Roark ** Fantina ** Cilan ** Iris ** Elite Four * Ash Ketchum * Hilbert Black * Bianca * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Christopher Thorndyke Familiy * Unnamed grandmother Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Jack Robotnik * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Jake ** Meowth * Team Plasma ** Seven Sages Pokémon * Blitzle → Zebstrika (Marc Thompson) * Emolga (Misato Fukuen) * Tynamo (Alyson Rosenfeld) * Flaaffy → Ampharos * Joltik → Galvantula * Luxray Back-Up * Eelektross * Stunfisk Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Elesa currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Elesa still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Elesa's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. At Nimbasa Gym Pokémon that Elesa resides at her gym are the following: * Blitzle (Multiple) * Joltik (Multiple) * Flaaffy (Multiple) At Home Pokémon that Elesa resides at her house are the following: Released This section is for the Pokémon that Elesa formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Elesa traded away. Returned This section is for the Pokémon that Elesa gave back to another Trainer who were originally its trainer. Given Away This section is for the Pokémon that Elesa gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. Caught for someone else Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Elesa had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Elesa temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Achievements Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past When Elesa was a child, she went to visit her grandmother. On her way, she and her Blitzle encountered a Pokémon. Her grandmother stated she had encountered a Thundurus, who was a Legendary Pokémon of Unova, alongside Tornadus. While Elesa had been planning on becoming the Electric-type expert, she was also interested in capturing Thundrus. Eventually, Elesa became a famous model of Nimbasa City, and the Gym Leader. Hilbert Black researched that Elesa was a Gym Leader that he'd have to defeat on his way, to participate in the Pokémon League. Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion - the three Sacred Swords - traveled across the Unova region, and saw that the Gym Leaders had a strong bond with their Pokémon. Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Elesa Azurilland Wiki * Elesa Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia * Elesa Heroes Wiki * Elesa Pokémon Wikia * Elesa Pokémon Let's Play Wikia Notes & Trivia * She is the only female Electric-type Gym Leader (Volkner, Lt. Surge, Wattson and Clemont are male). * She is one of the few female Gym Leaders to have more male Pokémon than female Pokémon. * In her episode debut, Elesa was seen wearing five different outfits. * Similar to Whitney battling Silver and Roark battling Paul, Elesa battled Bianca, Ash's rival, before battling Ash himself. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Gym Leaders Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Unova characters Category:Unova Gym Leaders